A little extra to the Heartland Episode
by Moldee
Summary: Jackson starts Gibbs and Abby down the right path.


The last scene in Heartland was missing "Gabby" so I wanted to share what I would have liked to see.

The team says goodbye to Jackson (Gibbs father) and Jackson gives Gibbs the keys to the car he has restored. As Gibbs starts to walk towards the car he tabs on the backseat window of the work car that has Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva inside. The back window comes down so they can hear Gibbs. He says, "Abby, you are with me." As he walks on towards the yellow charger, Abby jumps out of the work car and follows him. He stops at the passenger side of car and opens the door for Abby. He then heads around to the driver side. Once inside the car he takes off at a high speed with a smile on his face. Abby is screaming in the passenger seat because she loves going fast in a car and trusts Gibbs to drive safely. They head out of Stillwater and as they get to the train station, Gibbs slows the car and then pulls over into the parking lot of the train station. He does not say a word and just stares at the train platform. First a smile crosses Gibbs face then a tear trickles down his face. Abby's hand reaches across the car and touches his arm. Gibbs then tells Abby how he met and fell in love with Shannon. He tells her about the day Kelly was born. Abby cries as she listens to him talk about getting the news about their deaths.

When they arrive back in town, Gibbs goes straight home. No stop at the office to drop off Abby to get her car. Abby says nothing except "what should we order for dinner? I know you have no food in the house." Gibbs smiles and says "you pick" as he heads down to the basement. Abby gives him the time it takes for the food to arrive to clear his head in the basement. The dinner topic moves away from Shannon and Kelly and on to Gibbs' father, Jackson.

Abby tells Gibbs how much she enjoyed meeting his father and plans to make sure Gibbs and Jackson continue to spend time together. Gibbs announces he is going to go get Abby's go bag from the car. Abby says, "Wait. It is not in the car. It is in the work car that Tony was driving back. You asked me to get into your car, you never asked me to get my bag too." Gibbs nods his head and says, "I am sure I can find a shirt that will fit you." As he motions for Abby to go upstairs. Abby says nothing again and just follows his instructions. Once upstairs in Gibbs bedroom, which has boxes everywhere, he digs out a US Marines t-shirt for Abby and points to the bathroom. Abby changes in the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She cannot get the smile off her face. Gibbs has finally opened up to her. She loves him more now than ever.

Gibbs moves the boxes around and changes into sweatpants and t-shirt. He puts clean sheets on the bed. When Abby comes out of the bathroom she notices the fresh sheets on the bed. She says, "Gibbs, I am so glad you are ready to sleep in your room tonight and not on the sofa. I will be in the guest room, if you need anything." Gibbs says, "Abs, I need you." As his hand reaches out to her. Abby nods her head and goes to him. As they climb into bed, Gibbs explains to Abby. "I just need someone to hold. No. I need you to hold." Abby slips into Gibbs arms and after a few minutes they both fall asleep.

When Abby wakes up the next morning, Gibbs is gone. She knows he is in the basement and tries to figure out if she should go to him or hope he will come to her. Then she hears the words, "Go to him, go to him, go to him." Abby looks around the room to see who is talking. She sees no one. She thinks she is starting to lose her mind. Then she feels a presence around her. It feels like she is being double hugged. This relaxes her and she heads down to the basement to check on Gibbs.

Gibbs hears Abby start down the basement stairs. He picks up the box he pulled out when he came downstairs early this morning. He says, "Abs, I want to show you something." He shows her the box and tells her about the pictures of Shannon and Kelly. Abby has no words for him. She just gives him a hug as tears roll down her face.

After a few minutes, Gibbs announces he is going to fix them breakfast. Abby phone rings during breakfast and she smiles when she sees the caller ID. She picks it up and says, "Good morning, Jackson." Gibbs looks up from the table with a grin on his face. He hears Abby telling his Dad, what time they got back yesterday, how great she thinks the car runs, how she loved meeting him, and how she understands Gibbs a little better now that she has met his father. She hangs up with, we will see you soon, Jackson. Gibbs asks, "Is my father coming here? Or are you going back to Stillwater?" Abby replies, "Neither right now, but I told you I am going to make sure you two do not lose touch again." With that she gets up and takes both her plate and Gibbs plate into the kitchen. Not knowing what to say, Gibbs just grins and shakes his head.

Abby calls from the kitchen, "do you plan to go back down and work in the basement now?" Gibbs enters the kitchen and looks Abby up and down. He says, "No. I need get those boxes out of the bedroom and into the garage where they belong. You, Abs, need to get dressed."

Abby puts on her clothes from yesterday and then yells, "I am taking the car to my place. I will be back soon." Before Gibbs has a chance to reply he hears the front door open and close. Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed and looks around the room. He talks out loud, not sure if he is telling someone or himself. "I love Shannon and Kelly and I always will. But I love Abby too. I cannot imagine my life without Abby." He gets up and moves the boxes to the garage.

Gibbs is starting to worry about Abby, she has been gone longer than it takes to get to her place and get clothes.

Abby loves driving Gibbs new/old car. The smile still has not left her face as she tries to figure out what to pack to go back to Gibbs. She knows where she wants this evening to go with Gibbs but she is going to let him decide. She does not want to push him. He has shared so much of himself the last 24 hours, she does not want him to clam up on her by expecting too much from him. Once she packs comfy, sexy and cleaning clothes she heads out the door and to the grocery store. She is not in the mood for more take out for dinner.

Her phones goes off as she is loading the car from the grocery store. She ignores it since her hands are full. As she is getting ready to back out of her parking spot her phones goes off again. She puts the car in park and grabs her phone. "Hey Gibbs," she says as she see the caller ID. Gibbs asks, "Are you coming back?" Abby replies, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, of course, I am coming back. I am just now leaving the grocery store and heading back to your house. I will see you soon."

Gibbs sits on the sofa as he hangs up the phone from talking with Abby. He realizes he is shaking as he sits there. He was afraid she was not coming back.

He heads out to the driveway when he hears the car. Abby gets out talking, Abby speed, "I love this car. It is so cool. I did not know what you might want for dinner so I got lots of stuff. I did not know what clothes to bring so I packed half my closet. I have some movies too in case you want to watch a movie or in case you want to work in the basement, then I can watch a movie. Unless you do not want me to spend the night, then you can take me home after dinner but I really do want to have dinner with you." She stops when Gibbs touches her shoulder. Gibbs says, "Abby, breathe." He grabs the bags and heads into the house. Abby follows.

They decide on pasta for dinner and as they move around the kitchen, each doing their part to make dinner. Gibbs realizes so many things that he has to stop what he is doing and take a deep breathe. Abby turns and with a look asks are you OK? Gibbs nods and they go back to making dinner.

Once dinner is over, Gibbs takes the plates this time to the kitchen. Abby tells him she got them cheese cake for desert. Gibbs comes out of the kitchen and says, "cheese cake later, we need to talk." He leads Abby to the sofa.

They sit facing each other on the sofa. Gibbs takes Abby's hands. He starts with, "Abby, thank you for everything you have done for me the last 24 plus hours." Abby turns away from him and says "you are welcome and starts to get up from the sofa." Gibbs stops her and sees tears in her eyes as he pulls her back down to the sofa. "Abby, why are you crying?" Asks Gibbs. "I figure this is the part where you say you are going to take me home and ask me not to tell anyone your secrets. I promise, Gibbs, I will never tell anyone what you have told me." Gibbs reaches out to wipe the tears from Abby face. "I know you will never tell my secrets, I trust you completely." Says Gibbs. He holds Abby face in his hands and takes a deep breathe. He starts to talk again and this time Abby stays quiet. "My Dad could see it, even after all the years we had been apart, he could still read me. I finally realized it in the kitchen." A confused Abby asks, "See what, realized what?" Gibbs smiled and kissed Abby on each cheek.

"My Dad told me to take you with me on the ride home. He knew you would be there for me. I realized in the kitchen that I have spent more years of my life with you then I did with Shannon and Kelly. Or to be completely honest, I have spent more of my life in love with you then I did with Shannon and Kelly. I did love them Abby and when I lost them I did not think I could go on. But somehow life did go on. I went to work and met you, I love spending time with you. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. We have the ability to communicate without words, something I never really did with Shannon or Kelly. You know me better than anyone in the world and you are always there for me. When you left earlier and did not return when I thought you would, I went into a panic. I want you in my life, but not just as lab Abby. I do want you in the lab but I need you in my life because you are my life. I want to go to bed at night holding you, I want to wake up holding you, I want to kiss and make love to you every day for the." Gibbs could no longer talk as Abby was kissing him and pushing him down on the sofa to climb on top of him.

Abby woke up at 3 a.m. and set straight up. She shook Gibbs, saying, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, wake up." Gibbs opened his eyes to see Abby sitting up in the bed. He reached to pull her back to bed but she said, "No." Gibbs set up to figure out what was wrong with Abby. She said, "Gibbs, we forgot to eat the cheese cake. I am going downstairs to get us each a piece of cake." Gibbs fell back into the bed speechless. When she returned with the cheese cake and water for them. Gibbs set up again. Once the cheese cake was finished. Gibbs and Abby made love again and then fell back to sleep.

Gibbs woke around 7 a.m. He looked at the woman in his arms and thought. Life will Abby is going to very interesting. He smiled and pulled her a little closer.


End file.
